


Sadness

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness

"Please be careful with me. Sometimes I just get sad and I don't know why. I'm sorry."

John sighs at the pain in Katie's voice, moving to wrap her in his arms, his lips brushing her shoulder, his grip tightening as she leans back into him. 

"I will always be careful with you, darling, always."

She is shaking and he takes a breath, kissing her neck softly, her slight sigh soothing him. 

"I'm not going anywhere."

She sighs again, turns in his arms and burrows her face into his shoulder. 

He smiles slightly, one hand threading into her hair, supporting her as she burrows closer, clearly seeking some warmth. His lips brush her hairline as he speaks. 

"It's okay, I'm here."


End file.
